choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Jake McKenzie
Jake, a character in the "Endless Summer" series, is a pilot. He is one of Your Character's love interests. His is first seen in book 1, chapter 1. Appearance Jake has shaggy light brown hair, cerulean blue eyes, and fair skin with a scruffy beard. He normally wears a black T-shirt, a green jacket, blue jeans, and dog tags around his neck. sides. Personality Jake is very sarcastic. It is the most noticeable quality about him and is show cased in almost every chapter. He is also very charming, honest, hot-headed, and impulsive. He gives nicknames to people he doesn't like. Jake acts on his actions very quickly and doesn't regret some things he says. In Book 2, Chapter 1, he assumes Diego, Raj'' and/or Grace are dead after being in the hands of The Watchers for six months. Jake is also very protective of his friends. In the first few chapters, he can save your character from venturing into the burning plane hangar. Jake also becomes more affectionate to your character if you pursue him as a love interest. Jake's jokey and cynical approach to life could be a cover for his dark past. In this case, one could compare his personality to that of Drake from the Royal Romance series History Jake was born in a rural town in Shreveport, Louisiana. Back then, during his military days on the naval academy as a fighter pilot, he met his bunkmate Mike. He was his only friend and loved him like a brother, and one of the best times of his life was when they were assigned on the same deployment. One time when they were running recon missions off the coast of Kharzistan aiding a rebellion, they discovered their commander Rex Lundgren was selling military weapons illegally to tyrants. Jake and Mike were caught before they turned out the evidence, and their commander pointed out false accusations to them instead. On a standard recon mission turned into an ambush, Mike got shot down while Jake ejected in time. Heading back to the base, Jake was to be arrested by the military police before he punched his commander and became a fugitive resulting to a bounty of $750,000 over his head. Jake currently resides in Costa Rica running ever since. Jake has been extremely reckless, most likely stemming from his past career as an Air Force pilot. He has trust issues and doesn't make friends easily after the incident with Mike. Seemingly to cover for this, Jake is also extremely sarcastic and witty from time to time, in a fruitless effort to diffuse the tension. Relationships Your Character Jake originally finds Your Character annoying and calls the college student "Boy Scout" or "Princess", depending on their gender. He will start to respect Your Character after he/she breaks up the fight between him and Sean. Your character has a chance to improve her/his relationship status with him after you chose him for every encounter. Jake seems to be sarcastic, satirical and acerbic at first but when your character chooses to get along with his banter, he'll open up more to you. Over the course of the game, he will show concern over your character, willing to protect you at all costs. He's an actions over words kind of person, he'll eventually care and be affectionate to your character. Sean Gayle To begin with, Jake and Sean are not very friendly with one another, which eventually boils over during the debate about whether the group should leave the resort or not, where they have a punch-up. However, their issues are eventually resolved and the tensions are greatly decreased. Everett Rourke Although they've never met, Jake thinks very lowly of Rourke. He is more than willing to believe the rumors that Rourke is a criminal involved in illegal experiments. He believes that the King Crab and the Sea Monster were biological weapons created by him. Aleister Jake calls Aleister by the nickname Malfoy. This is a reference of Draco Malfoy from the well-known novel series, Harry Potter. Jake initially thinks Aleister is a pompous nerd and disregards his remarks about the sabertooth in early chapters of Book 1. Towards the end of Book 1, when Aleister reveals he is Rourke's son, Jake believes he is a spy sent by his father to kidnap the group or gather information. Estela Jake thinks Estela is weird in the beginning of the book, but if you bring him along with you to explore the La Huerta Observatory he starts respecting her after she defeats the crab (if you went with Estela to hunt down the crab). In the later chapters your character can spar with him and Estela, and he will respect her for being able to fight. Other Looks/Gallery Jake's 1st Cutscene.png|Book 1, Chapter 1 Jake shirtless.JPG|Shirtless Jake.png Trivia * Jake is shown on the cover of "Endless Summer, Book 1" and "Endless Summer, Book 2" * His Hadean Zodiac sign is '''Lupus', the Wolf. * He is the oldest of the group. * Jake appears to have nicknames for people in the group. For example, he calls Michelle "Maybelline" and he calls Grace "Brain Trust". Oftentimes, the nicknames are linked in with Jake's perceptions of other group members. This most likely relates to how he sarcastically calls Aleister "Malfoy" after Draco Malfoy in the Harry Potter series. *He bears a resemblance to actor Ben Barnes. *Jake is shorter than Sean, but taller than Quinn according to the cover of Book 2. *His death is presumed when you have his dog tags with grime and blood ingrained "McKenzie, Jacob Lucas", as shown in Your Character's idol. *Similar to Diego, he enjoys references to Pop Culture. His nicknames for people have included references to Captain America, Guardians of the Galaxy, Star Wars, The Little Mermaid, Iron Man, Superman, Pokémon, and Blue's Clues. *As of Book 2 Chapter 8, the whole group is aware of his dark past and being framed for weapons dealing. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Ex-Military Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT